sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Supporting Me (Nelly song)
"Supporting Me" is the theme of the Biolizard in the Sega and Universal Interactive Studios video game Sonic Adventure 2. The song is written by Cornell Haynes, Chad Hugo, Pharrell Williams and Chuck Brown and arrangements with Elliot Goldenthal (who produced the song with The Neptunes). Vocals are performed by Nelly with the additional vocals performed by Pharrell Williams. Background This song plays in the background during the battle between Shadow the Hedgehog and the Biolizard. Like many of Shadow's stages and boss BGM's with lyrics, the lyrics are deliberately distorted and made difficult to interpret. Legacy This song makes a re-appearance as a remix in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations when fighting the Biolizard as Modern Sonic. In the 3DS version, the lyrics are notably much clearer, though the "never lose, hurry" lines have been removed. A remix made by Tomoya Ohtani appears in the Virtual Reality stage of Episode Shadow in Sonic Forces, with more of an emphasis on synth and guitars, as well as much clearer vocals. Lyrics ::I'm gonna be desperate... ::Never Lose... Hurry... ::Never Lose... Hurry... ::I believe in my future, farewell to the shadow, ::It was my place to live, but now I need your hand. ::Lead me out with your light, I have breathed in ::The disgusting air of darkness, but I never lose out ::To the pressure, everything's just like, ::An illusion, I'll be losing you, before long. ::Never Lose... Hurry... Never Lose ::I never lose my confidence ::I know you are supporting me, ::Supporting me... supporting me... ::I'll be losing you before long. Connections to the game *''I'm gonna be desperate... // Never Lose... Hurry...'' - A reference to how the various characters, upon learning of Gerald Robotnik's grief-enduced insanity and his intention to ram the ARK into Earth, are scrambling to try and stop the event before it could succeed. *''I believe in my future, farewell to the shadow, // It was my place to live, but now I need your hand. // Lead me out with your light, I have breathed in // The disgusting air of darkness, but I never lose out'' - Referring to how Shadow instigated the ARK's descent under his belief that Maria Robotnik wanted him to avenge her death, but after learning that what Maria actually wanted was the exact opposite, is setting out to undo the damage he caused. *''To the pressure, everything's just like, An illusion, I'll be losing you, before long.'' - Foreshadowing Shadow's ultimate fate of nearly dying at the end of the game. *''I know you are supporting me, // Supporting me... supporting me... // I'll be losing you before long.'' - Aside from the aforementioned foreshadowing of Shadow's ultimate fate, it also alludes to Shadow ultimately trying to fulfill his late best friend Maria's last will. Trivia *Certain lyrics, like "Everything's just like... An illusion...", coincidentally tie into the level Virtual Reality in Sonic Forces, which features a remixed version. *The Sonic Generations version of the song contains a small fragment of the main theme of Sonic Adventure 2, Live and Learn. Category:2001 songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs Category:Nelly songs Category:Universal Records singles Category:Songs written by Pharrell Williams Category:Songs written by Nelly Category:Songs written by Chad Hugo Category:Song recordings produced by The Neptunes Category:Song recordings produced by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs